Your Guardian Angel
by LewisLionheart
Summary: Naruto loves Sasuke and leaves Konoha to be with him. But when he finds out Orochimaru's plan, how far will he go to save the one he loves? SasuNaru M for language, violence and possible sex
1. Do you love me?

Dis: I don't own Naruto or the song, so don't ask.

_N._

"Do you love me?"

The question took me by surprise. "Of course I do. You know that, Suki." I nuzzled closer into his chest and listened to his heartbeat in my ear. _Thump-thump. Thump-thump. Thump-thump._

"If I left...would you miss me?"

"What do you mean by that?" I sat up in the bed and he sat up too. I looked into his eyes like dark pools of night.

"If I had to go away for a long time, would you miss me?"

"Of course I would. You're my everything."

His eyes seemed to brighten in the half light, the black showing up well against his snow white skin.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes."

He pulled me closer. So close I could feel the warmth of his breath on my cheek and smell his peppermint breath.

"Really?"

"Really really."

He kissed me. Gently, as if I was the most beautiful, fragile thing in the world. Barely the whisper of a ghost against my lips.

"I love you."

He lays back and I lie back, with my head nuzzling into his neck, smelling that smell that is seductive. Natural.

The smell of Sasuke.

"Sing to me?"

"...what?"

"I don't feel sleepy yet. Sing to me? You have a pretty voice."

"..."

"Come on. Please? It'll make me happy.

"I don't sing."

"Ah come on. You sing better than anyone else I know. Come on."

He doesn't say anything for about a minute, and then he opens his mouth, and out comes a voice that an angel would die for. And my heart stops because I know the voice is just for me.

_Hello there, the angel from my nightmare __The shadow in the background of the morgue __The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley __We can live like Jack and Sally if we want __Where you can always find me __We'll have Halloween on Christmas __And in the night we'll wish this never ends __We'll wish this nev__er ends __I miss you, miss you_

_I miss you, miss you_

_Where are you and I'm so sorry __I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight __I need somebody and always __This sick strange darkness __Comes creeping on so haunting every time __And as I stared I counted __Webs from all the spiders __Catching things and eating their insides __Like indecision to call you __and hear your voice of treason __Will you come home and stop this pain tonight __Stop this pain tonight __Don't waste your time on me you're already __The voice inside my head (miss you miss you) __Don't waste your time on me you're already __The voice inside my head (miss you miss you) __Don't waste your time on me you're already __The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you) __Don't waste your time on me you're already __The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)_

I finally begin to feel tired. I yawn and curl closer towards him, pulling the blanket tight over me. My head is on his hard chest. His skin is icy cold, but he makes a better pillow than anything else.

"Promise me something?"

"What?"

"Promise me you'll never leave me."

Sasuke doesn't answer.

"Suki?"

"...I promise, dobe."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

I close my eyes, listening to the thumping noise his heart makes.

_No._ I think, smiling. _My heart._

And then I fall asleep.

_S._

I look down at the sleeping body curled up against my chest and take it all in. Take in the sunshine hair, the whisker scars, the tanned skin. He's smiling in his sleep.

I look down on it all and know that I won't be here again. Not for a long time. Not in the same room as Naruto.

It's moments like this- looking down at his sleeping figure, as peaceful as a warm day at an empty beach, that make me not want to leave.

I lean down and kiss him on the lips. Gently, so I don't wake him. He doesn't react.

I guess part of me wants to stay. To just crawl back under the covers of my bed with the one I love and sleep. But the part isn't big enough. The nagging voice in the back of my mind, telling me that I'm being stupid, it's too quiet.

I've packed everything I need in my backpack. Clothes, kunai, a sleeping bag, and underneath everything else, a small black photo album. My present for my sixteenth birthday from Naruto. It's full of photos of the two of us. In bed, at the beach, in the mountains. I left everything else behind- all the sentimental stuff- but I couldn't leave this, because for the next I don't know how long, happy memories will be all I've got.

A single tear trickles down my cheek an drops onto his. He mumbles incoherently and scratches the side of his face absentmindedly. So cute.

"I love you, Naru-kun" I whisper, then I creep out of the window and into the night.


	2. How much?

_N._

_That day at the beach.__Just the two of us, together.__ It was sunset, and we were laughing. I love your laugh- it's as smooth as hot chocolate__ and seems to melt into my ears. We're sitting in the sand with the tide lapping at our bare feet, washing sand up over them and then dragging it back again. It looks like my feet are sinking. It's an empty beach and the sands are white, almost as pure and clean as your skin._

_Almost._

_You take my hand in yours, weaving your fingers between mine. You raise it to your lips and kiss it and the skin tingles like it's just waking up. You look into my eyes, your own blacker than black. __So dark they feel like they could suck in your soul.__ Suck In who you are. __Black hole black._

_You stand up and help me to my feet. You pull me close to you and carry the backpack with both our clothes in it. I carry the camera. _

_And we walk home. Back to your place, but home all the same._

_Because that's where you are._

You weren't there when I woke up.

At first I think there's a reason for it. That you're in the house somewhere. But then I realise how early it is. Three AM. I've only been asleep for two hours. You're never awake this early for anything.

The window's open. That's strange. You never leave the window open.

I'm starting to get worried now. I throw the blanket off of me and jump out of bed, wearing only a pair of boxer shorts. I pull on a pair of black jeans and one of your T-shirts from your wardrobe. It's gonna get creased, but I know you won't care. I'm careful not to choose one of the shirts with an Uchiha symbol- I'm not _that_ brave.

I run barefoot to the door, my feet slapping against the cold hardwood floor. I call your name as loud as I can. "Suki! Suki!?" But there's no answer. "Sasuke!!!" I holler.

But I get no reply.

I run down the stairs and into the kitchen, hoping against hope you're making a midnight snack or a drink or you've fallen asleep in the fridge or anything- just so I can know where you are, but you're not there.

And that's when I hear the sirens, and I already know what's happened.

You've left.

_S._

I hear the sirens but don't care. They won't catch me.

I'm sitting on the gigantic stone head of the first hokage at the valley of the end, my bag at my side. I'm crying. I know it's irrational- I've made my choices and regardless of whether they were good ones my path has been decided. There is no turning back. I've planned this moment for so long. Running away. I anticipated it all, I've already mourned my losses before they happened, I even allowed myself one more night with you...

But it hurts dammit! It hurts to leave you. To break the promises I only just made. Just the sound of your voice when you asked me to stay with you forever... I couldn't say no. Even though I knew leaving would break your heart, I didn't want to have to see the pain in your eyes. To see you cry...

I stand up, wiping my eyes with my arm. It's too late to cry. Crying won't bring you back.

_N._

I can see you! I ran until my heart pumped battery acid and my lungs burnt and my muscles were made of lead, and I see you! "Sasuke!" I holler.

I haven't brought much with me. My camera, some clothes, and that's it. I don't know where you're going, just that I need to be there too.

You turn to my, and I expect to see eyes filled with rage. But instead I see eyes filled with relief. You open your arms and I run at you.

I punch you in the face. You don't flinch. Instead you grab my arms- softly, yet forcefully. I struggle.

"Why?"

I get free of your arms and beat my fists against your chest. I'm crying. "You said you'd never leave me. You promised."

"...I'm sorry."

"That doesn't change anything" I sob. "I love you. More than anything else in the world. And you're willing to just throw all of that away!"

"..."

"...At least you should have told me. Dumped me normally instead of just running off in the middle of the night."

"I'm not dumping you, Naru-kun. I love you."

I rest my head against your chest, by hands curled into fist on either side of my face.

"I'm coming with you."

You look surprised. "What?"

"I'm coming with you. I know I can't convince you to stay. You're important to me. I need to be with you."

"I can't let you do that."

"But you can let me die inside by leaving me?"

"Naruto... you can't be with me. Everyone I care about dies. I don't want to see you dead by the hands of Itachi or anyone else!" You spit the words with at me like sour milk.

"If you leave me, then you're pretty much doing the job yourself." I sigh. "If you leave now, I'll follow you. You may as well just let me leae with you now and save me the trouble."

You sigh, resigned, but I can feel your heartbeat hasten.

"Are you _sure_ about this?"

"More sure than about anything else in the world, Sasu-chan. I love you."

"...I love you too."

You kiss me on the head, then take my hand in yours.

"Let's go, then." You say. And we jump over the chasm to the other side and run into the forest on the other side, hand in hand, as if the fires of hell were chasing us.

* * *

In honour of Donegal who is 19 today!!!!!

I don't own Naruto or I miss you (Last chappie)

REVIEW

Lewis lionheart


	3. I'm not dead

_N._

Sometimes, I don't know what you see in me. You're everything I'm not. If I were the beginning works of an amateur, you would be a completed Michelangelo. Your skin is as white as snow and has no scars to evidence your many battles. Your eyes are as dark and mysterious as pools of midnight. Your voice is pure and your teeth are as white as your skin.

I know you love me. I don't doubt that even for a second. Even when you're being an asshole. Remember the first mission we did together when all we did was argue? But you saved me even then. I'll believe you love me until you tell me otherwise.

That's probably what I love most about you. Your kindness. You have a good heart, even if you've buried it under layers of arctic ice.

I'm grateful for your love, but to be honest... I don't know why you love me. You could get anyone you wanted. Just flash that smirk of yours and they'd be like putty in your hands.

We ran until we reached a clearing. It had started to rain, so you began to set up the tent. I try to help, but you keep telling me to relax. Is this you're way of apologizing for making me come away with you? Letting me put my feet up? You don't need to apologize. I chose to follow you.

I'm starting to get a little hungry. I wish I'd eaten something before I left.

Grunting, I pick up my bag and look through it, hoping against hope I have a candy bar or some ramen or something in there, wrapped up in a pair of boxers, forgotten in the pocket of a pair of jeans.

I don't have any food, but I do find something even better. My iPod. It has a full battery. Must've charged it and forgotten about it.

It's so hard to listen to my iPod in bed with you, because the music you make in your sleep is so much sweeter than any harmony. Your soft breathing the vocals, your heartbeat the drums.

I look over at you. You're obviously having a rough time with the tent. You never could set up a tent. Always got me to do it (not that you'd never admit that for fear of humiliation. Not that _I'd _ever admit that for fear of not getting any for the next month.)

I flick it on, the familiar names distorted by the raindrops trickling down through the leaves. I scroll through them, bored, trying to find a song I want to listen to. I settle on one and lean back against a rock, singing along under my breath.

_There's all these cracks __Crack of sunlight __Crack in the mirror on your lips __It's the moment of a sunset Friday __When our conversations twist __It's the fifth day of ice on a new tattoo __But the ice should be on our heads __We only spun the wheel to catch ourselves __So we weren't left for death __And I was never looking for approval from anyone but you __And though this journey is over I'll go back if you ask me to __I'm not dead just floating __Right between the ink of your tattoo __In the belly of the beast we turned into __I'm not scared just changing __Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile __You're my crack of sunlight __You can do the math a thousand ways but you can't erase the facts __That others come and others go but you always come back __I'm a winter flower underground always thirsty for summer rain __And just like the change of seasons __I know you'll be back again __I'm not dead just floating __Underneath the ink of my tattoo __I've tried to hide my scars from you __I'm not scared just changing __Right beyond the cigarette and the devilish smile __You're my crack of sunlight oh __I'm not dead just yet __I'm not dead I'm just floating __Doesn't matter where I'm going __I'll find you __I'm not scared at all __Underneath the cuts and bruises __Finally gained what no one loses __I'll find you __I will find you __I'm not dead just floating __I'm not scared just changing __You're my crack of sunlight_

I yawn and turn off the iPod. I don't know when I'll be able to charge it again, so I may as well conserve as much battery as I can.

You finish setting up the tent and take me into your arms and into the tent. I didn't think to bring my sleeping bag with me, but that doesn't matter because we always sleep so close anyway. You lie on your back and I lie curled around you. Your chest is my pillow; your heartbeat is my lullaby. The sounds you make, even without realising it, act as the soundtrack to my life.

Sometimes, I don't believe I deserve your love. Sometimes I hate for myself for my selfishness, loathe myself for being unable to let you go: do what's best. But I appreciate you because you love me, despite my faults. Despite how I can't equal your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness, I know you're too sweet to fake something like this. Even if you left me, at least you were kind enough to grant me one last perfect night.

I'll love you forever, and I know you'll love me right back. And even if one day you come to your senses and find someone better... I'll love you all the same. Remember what Haku said to Zabuza? "My life is your tool."

I love you more than anything, and if the opportunity comes to make your dreams come true, I'll take it, even if it means destroying my own.

Because I'll always love you, no matter what.

_S._

Sometimes I regret letting you under my skin. Regret letting you get so close to me. Regret giving into temptation.

I'm no good for you, Naru-kun. Everyone I love dies. My parents: dead. My whole family: dead. It haunts me in my sleep. Nightmares, screaming, death.

But when I'm with you... the nightmares go away. No more bad dreams, seeing my dead parents faces over and over again, no more seeing Itachi looking down on me.

But I guess my greatest fear is that one day I'll find you dead. Then the nightmares will be even worse because in some ways, you mean more to me than my family did.

I guess that's part of the reason I was willing to leave you behind. To protect you from Itachi because I know if he finds out about you, he'll use you to get to me. If I'm apart from you, he can't find out. If I train with Orochimaru, I can kill him. I can protect you.

I know you don't think much of yourself. I've seen it in the way you look at me, like you can't believe your luck. I've seen it in your reflection, in your eyes. Fuck, I even see it in the way you hold me in your sleep: close, restraining, as if you're afraid I'm going to run away.

I hate myself for leaving you. I know that it could've made you hate yourself more than I think you already do. Maybe I'd come back to Konoha and find out that I'd killed you myself.

I'm happy you decided to come away with me, because even though I know I'm putting you in danger, I know I can protect you from Itachi if he comes looking for you. I know that if you're with me, he can't hurt you to get to me because I'll get him first.

I can't decide what's more selfish. Letting you risk your life to save your heart, or risking your heart to save your life.

You're sleeping, wrapped around my body like a safety blanket. I wrap an arm around your shoulders and lean down to kiss your head. "I'm never leaving you again." I whisper.

You smile in your sleep and nuzzle closer into my chest, and I know that you can hear me.


End file.
